


Comfortable

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles liked to spoon, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Stiles liked to spoon, okay?

More than liked; Stiles  _loved_ to spoon and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

So when he finally got the balls to ask Derek out, Stiles oh so graciously informed him that they would be spooning. Preferably now, but whenever it fits Derek’s schedule is fine as well.

But there was a problem.

Derek couldn’t spoon.

Well, he could. But not properly. 

Derek was always stiff and he’d hug Stiles to him awkwardly, keeping his hips away from Stiles.

After the third or so try, Stiles had sighed, said “turn over” and proceeded to show Derek how to spoon.

Stiles pulled Derek flush to his chest,bringing his hips forward and snaking one leg between Derek’s, tangling their feet together before wrapping an arm around him, lacing their fingers together. 

"Oh," Derek said quietly, relaxing against Stiles.

"Nice, isn’t it?" Stiles said smugly. 

Derek tightened his fingers around Stiles’. “Don’t push it.”

Stiles placed a kiss at Derek’s nape. “Come on Der, you loooove it,” he followed up the words with a wiggle of his hips, making Derek gasp. 

"Oh,  _that_ was an interesting reaction,” Stiles purred, moving his fingertips in circular patterns over Derek’s stomach.

"Stiles." Derek growled threateningly, but it was ruined by his ears turning pink.

Stiles laughed but brought his hand up to rest over Derek’s heart. “Go to sleep, I’ll tease you about it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
